shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aden Dee
Aden is a Marine captain, and a former Vice admiral. He is one of the vice Admirals who were 5 years before timeskip killing Cool Titanium 's family. He is a master skilled rokushiki user and he knows all the 6 powers. Personality Aden is a ruthless marine captain who don't refrain of killing someone. As a former vice Admiral he hasn't shown his enemies any mercy and liquidate everyone who was against the law and done something illegaly. He has shown that five years before timeskip when he has suggested himself for the luquidation of Cool's family. During the time trying to kill Cool, he somehow become a scar on his left cheek and Cool managed to run away from him. This has really nerved him and nerves him today too, beacuse he hates losin. After this accidents he lost the position as a vice Admiral and was degraded to a marine captain. This nerves him really much and he hates it when someone asks him about his time as a vice admiral. Appearance He is a tall and pretty muscular black haired man. He is always seen serious and he looks a bit weird with his scar on his left cheek. He wears on his sides a pair of black gloves. In some chapters he can be seen wearing black sunglasses. Relationships Marines He is not afraind of challenging other higher ranked marine officiers beacuse he knows that he is a well respected person in the marines. As the former vice Admiral he is known by everyone in the marines. One of his best friends in the marines is the vice Admiral Momonga. They are often seen hanging out together and drinking in the bar with him. After Aden lost his position as a vice Admiral they still are friends alhought they aren't seeing each other so much like before. Enemies As a marine all pirates are his enemies. Cool Titanium Cool is one of his biggest enemies beacuse he has runned away from him and beacuse of him he lost his vice Admiral position. He hates him beacuse of the scar that he left on his left cheek. Abilities and Powers As a former vice Admiral, Aden has respectable abilities in both mind and body. Rokushiki Aden has shown skills in all the six powers. His strongest technique is Rankyaku. During the marineford arc he has killed several pirates with only one rankyaku kick. He has shown tekkai skills too during the marineford arc. Haki It is stated that all vice Admirals know how to use haki. He has for now on only shown the skill in using haki kenbonshoku haki but it is said that he can use the haki bosushoku haki well too. History 5 years before timeskip 5 years vefore timeskip he has joined the squad which had the mission to kill everyone who has in it's body the Beast Blood. Beacuse it was stated that the family of Cool has this powers he and other marines were send to kill all his family. Although he wasn't able to kill Cool he lost his position as a vice Admiral. Marineford Arc He has fought during the whitebeard war, and has took out several pirates. After Ace was freed he left marineford. Major Battles Aden Dee vs several infamous pirates (from the time when he still was a vice Admiral) Adan Dee vs Cool Titanium (lost) Trivia *It is said that he knows the real powers of the Beast Blood but he won't say anyone something about it beacuse he became of that his scar on his left cheek, and this ended his carrier as a vice Admiral Category:Marine Captain Category:Rokushiki User Category:Antagonists Category:Marine